Laus
Laus (ラウス Rausu, Lahus in the PAL versions of The Blazing Blade) is a territory of the Lycian League, a country made up of such territories in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Lycia exists among other countries on the continent of Elibe. Laus is the territory most central to Lycia, meaning it is the closest geographically to being in the middle of the country, as can be seen on a map of Lycia. However, this was not true until the disestablishment of Caelin after the events of The Blazing Blade. Before the merging of Caelin with Ostia, Caelin was most central to Lycia. Laus is also relatively large, only comparable in size to the other major Lycian territories like Ostia and Pherae. Laus is geographically surrounded by other Lycian territories, although like most Lycian territories, its borders are sketchy at best. To the north of Laus is Tuscana and Thria, to the east is the Ostian controlled land that was formerly Caelin, to the south is Badon and to the west is Ryerde and Worde. Laus is known among Lycia for its exceptional military. Although greatly depleted during both games, Laus's military was originally a match for any other Lycian province. However, the Laus Army was almost completely destroyed twice, during the course of both games it has appeared in. Laus is also known for having traitorous Marquesses. In both games, the Marquess of Laus (first Darin, then later his son Erik) betrayed Lycia. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade In The Blazing Blade, Nergal, the main antagonist, convinces Laus's marquess Darin to join in his plans through his morph, Ephidel. When Eliwood and Hector arrive in Laus to question the Marquess they are attacked near Castle Laus by a force lead by Darin's son, Erik. After Erik's force begins to lose, Darin escapes with the majority of his forces. The battle ends, and after gathering information from Erik, the group gives chase to Marquess Laus. Darin then captures Castle Caelin to use as a temporary stronghold, until Eliwood, Hector and company arrive and more fighting ensues. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In The Binding Blade, it is revealed Erik has taken his father's position, rebuilt the territory and repaired its relationship with the rest of the league. However during Bern's invasion, Erik became convinced that Bern would certainly win the war and there was no hope of victory against them. Narcian, a Wyvern general of Bern, convinced Erik that Bern would spare him and Laus if they assisted them in taking over Lycia. Erik's treachery was discovered by Roy and the Laus army proved unable to stop the Lycian league, leading to the death of Erik. With this, the bond between the nations of Lycia had again be severed. If Roy marries Lilina it is mentioned the two united Laus and the other nations of Lycia into one Kingdom. In the other endings, it is not mentioned what happened to Laus or who succeeds Erik, as his heirs, if any, were not mentioned. Trivia *Laus' Theme in The Blazing Blade, called "Strategem" in the Sound Room, is a redone version of the theme "For Whose Sake" from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Etymology 'Laus, laudis' means 'pride' in Latin. Category:Locations